Once Upon A Chipmunk : Chipmunks Of Waverly Place
by chipmunk3xfan
Summary: The Chipmunks & Chipettes r asked 2 b official wizards 2 help the wizard world, and guest star on Wizards Of Waverly Place, but have the munk teens bit off more than they can chew? part 1 of story #7. Gay Content. :D
1. A Magical Night

"Be good guys, don't do anything wild while we're gone." Dave said, as he and Claire walked out the door. It was Friday night, and the Chipettes

were sleeping over the Chipmunks' house. Dave and Claire had to run to the store, and the teens couldn't wait until they left. "Oh Dave, don't

worry, we'd NEVER do anything wild while you guys were gone." Alvin said, sarcastically. Dave glared at him, and Claire pulled him out the door.

The teens ran to the window to watch them drive away. "You know they're gonna go wild as soon as we're out of sight, right?" Claire asked,

and Dave sighed. Sure enough, as soon as the teens couldn't see the car anymore, Bell set up the boom box, and Alvin handed Jewl a

microphone. Jewl blushed and said, "Oh, I don't know if I'm ready to be the solo entertainment yet." "Oh come on Jewl, don't be so shy, you

know you want to." Brittany said, grinning. Jewl grinned and said, "If you insist." Bell put the chipmunks' Lady Gaga cover CD in the boom box,

Simon got out the disco ball, Eleanor shut the lights out, and the teens all started to dance as Jewl sang. "Red One, Konvict, Je-wl, oh-oh, eh.

I've had a little bit too much much, All of the people start to rush start to rush by, How does she twist the dance?, Can't find a drink oh man.

Where are my keys? I lost my phone phone. What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool

what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright a-alright, Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance, spin that

record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance, Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance. Wish I could shut my fricken

mouth, oh oh oh-oh, How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright. Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say, And we're all

getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh. What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore, Keep it cool, what's

the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright. Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance spin that record

babe, da da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance. Dance, dance, just, j-j-just. When I come through on the dance floor

checkin' out that catalog, Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw, And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car,

I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah. Shawty I can see that you got so much energy, The way you're twirlin' up them hips

'round and 'round, And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me, In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it

down, And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance, gonna be okay, da

da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance, Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

dance. Woo! Let's go! Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic, Got my blueprint, it's symphonic, Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic, Got my blueprint electronic.

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic, Got my blueprint, it's symphonic, Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic, Got my blueprint electronic. Go! Use your muscle,

carve it out, work it, hustle. I got it, just stay close enough to get it, Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it, Spend the lasto (I got it) In

your pocko (I got it) Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance,

gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm, Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance, Dance,

dance, just, j-j-just dance!" Jewl finished, posed dramatically, and the teens all cheered and clapped. The front door handle started turning, and

Alvin yelled, "THEY'RE BACK! HIT THE DECK!" The teens all crashed on the floor where their sleeping bags were, and pretended to be asleep.

"Hello? I could've sworn I heard singing." The teens heard a familiar voice say. "Selena? Selena Gomez?" Jewl said, sitting up. The other teens

shot up, and saw Selena Gomez, David Henry, and Jake T. Austin standing in the doorway. "Selena! David, Jake! Hi!" Jewl said, running over to

the human teens, and they had a group hug. "Wait wait wait. You KNOW Selena, David and Jake?" Bell asked, shocked. "Yupz. They're the ones

that helped me get turned back into a chipmunk. Isn't that how you got turned back?" Jewl asked. "No, my spell only lasted fifteen years, so,

shortly after you left, my spell wore off, and I was back to being a chipmunk." Bell explained. "Whoa, wait." I thought that she was you're

girlfriend, and you guys never even told each other how you got turned back?" David asked. "Oh, well, it pains us too much to talk about our

past." Jewl explained, and Bell nodded. "Hey guys, can we stop beating around the bush, and tell them why we're here?" Jake asked,

impatiently. Selena and David nodded, and the human teens sat down on the couch, and Jewl sat back down on his sleeping bag. "Ok, so, we've

been experiencing a lot of trouble in the wizard world lately…" David started. "Wait, what? I thought that was just a show." Jeanette said. "Oh,

yeah, the Chipettes don't know. Well, Selena, David, and Jake really are wizards, and everything you see on the show is based on real events."

Jewl explained, and the Chipettes nodded. "So, as David was saying, it's too much for us, we need help." Jake said. "But, not just any help, we

need new wizards to help us out. So… We wondered if the eight of you would like to help us, and become official wizards." Selena said. The

teens all shrieked with excitement. "Alrighty then, David will hand out the spellbooks, Jake will hand out the script for our next show.." Selena

started. "Wait! We get to be wizards, AND star on Wizards Of Waverly Place?" Bell said excitedly. "Yes, of course, it will be a great way for us to

stay in touch, and we needed to do something big for the show anyway. Here are your wands." Selena said, handing the teens their wands.

"THIS is going to be so FABULOUS!" The teens all said in unison.


	2. Wanding

"You fellas behave yourselves now, Claire and I will be back in a few hours." Dave said to the chipmunks, as he and Claire got ready to leave for

their dinner date. "We will!" Simon and Theodore called, and Alvin and Jewl rolled their eyes. Simon and Theodore bumped Jewl and Alvin with

their elbows, and Jewl and Alvin said, "We will!" Satisfied, Dave and Claire left. "What a relief!" Alvin sighed, sitting on the couch. "This is no

time to sit down Alvin, we need to practice using our wands and casting spells." Simon said firmly. "Do we have to call it that all of the time?"

Theodore asked. "Well, I'm not sure what else to call it." Simon said shrugging. Jewl snapped his fingers and said, "How about we call it

wanding? You know, cause we use our wands? It can be our nickname for casting spells and stuff." The other boys nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then, let's get started. Alvin, you first." Simon said. "Ok, how about this spell? this that copy cat" Alvin said, waving his wand and

pointing it at Simon. "Alvin rules!" Alvin yelled. "Alvin rules! Hey stop that!" Simon yelled, and Alvin and Jewl cracked up. Alvin hopped up and

down in a circle, while flapping his arms, then Simon did the same. "A A A A Alvin! Kno ock I it o o off!" Simon said, still hopping and flapping in

a circle. "Fine. No this, No that, No Copy Cat" Alvin said, waving his wand, and pointing it at Simon. Simon sat down dizzily, and Alvin ran over to

him to give him a big hug. "Sorry Si, you know I just can't help myself. Plus, it was revenge for making us stay up all night studying spells."

Simon glared at him, but hugged him back and said, "Apology accepted. Now, remember, that that was the only spell that has another undo

spell. To undo all other spells, say Spellus undous, ok?" Simon said, and the other boys nodded. "Ok, Jewl, you try one." Simon said. "Ok, how

about this one? Badhairdayus Dissapearus." Jewl said, waving his wand, and pointing it at all four boys. Instantly, all of the boys' bedhead was

gone. "Thank you Jewl, for using a USEFUL spell." Simon said, glaring at Alvin. Jewl smirked at Alvin, Theodore giggled, and Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Theodore, you're up." Simon said. "Alright, this one's my favorite. Commakus Pancakus." Theodore said, waving his wand, and pointing it at

the table. A stack of pancakes appeared, and Theodore ran to them eagerly. Simon sighed, but Alvin and Jewl cracked up. "Come on Si, you try

one." Jewl said. "Unless, you don't think you're advanced enough."Alvin said, smirking. Simon rolled his eyes, and said, "Zippitus-yer-Trapatus."

Waving his wand, and pointing it at Alvin and Jewl. Alvin and Jewl tried to talk, but couldn't get a sound out. Simon laughed and said, "If you

guys want your voices back, you have to promise to take this seriously. Selena, David, and Jake are really counting on us, and we get our first

assignment tomorrow, we have to focus. Ok?" Simon asked. Alvin and Jewl nodded. "Good, but I think I'll give you your voices back later, just

for fun and revenge." Simon said, smirking. Alvin and Jewl gave Simon puppy faces, and he smiled and said, "Fine. Spellus undous" Waving his

wand, and pointing it at Alvin and Jewl. Alvin and Jewl sighed with relief. "Now, everyone keep up the good work, tomorrow, we start guest

starring on Wizards, and more importantly, our first mission." Simon said.


	3. The Mission Is Revealed

The next day, Simon and Theodore were getting ready to go to the Wizards Of Waverly Place studio. "Have you seen Alvin and Jewl, Theodore?"

Simon asked. "yeah, they're still sleeping." Theodore replied. Simon looked at him puzzled. "How can they still be sleeping? They know what

today is, and they know how long it takes them to get ready." Simon said. Theodore shrugged. "Do you want me to go wake them up Simon?"

Theodore asked. Simon nodded, and Theodore walked into Alvin's room to wake him up first. Alvin and Jewl were sleeping together. Theodore

smiled, walked over to Alvin's bed, and gently shook Alvin and Jewl awake. "Yeesh, how late did you guys stay up last night?" Theodore asked.

"Not that late actually, why?" Jewl asked. "Um, don't you remember what day it is, what time it is, and how long it takes you two to get ready?"

Theodore asked, counting each thing off his fingers as he listed them. Alvin ahnd Jewl both laughed. Theodore looked at them puzzled. "Oh

please Theodore, we're wizards now, it'll take us two quick spells to get ready." Alvin said. "Which means we can sleep in." Jewl added. "You

mean you guys even have spells for getting ready?" Theodore asked, raising his eyebrows. "Um duh! Theodore, there are spells for everything.

Watch this. Cashmereus appearus" Alvin said, waving his wand, and pointing it at him and Jewl. Instantly, Alvin and Jewl's sweatshirts appeared

on them. "Ew, what['s with the orange sweatshirt Al?" Jewl asked, wrinkling his nose. Alvin giggled nervously. "Oopsy, I must have done

something wrong, hold on. Fashionista presto chango" Alvin said, waving his wand and pointing it at Jewl. Instantly, a yellow sweatshirt popped

onto Jewl. "Thanks Al, so much better, you can never go wrong with yellow!" Jewl said gushing in front of Alvin's mirror before giving Alvin a big

hug and kiss. "But what about your fur? Don't tell me you have a spell to make a shower in your room!" Theodore said wide eyed. Alvin and

Jewl laughed. "No Theo, but remember this spell from yesterday? Badhairdayus dissapearus." Jewl said, waving his wand and pointing it at him

and Alvin. Alvin and Jewl's fur was instantly clean and brushed. "Perfect!" They said in unison. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadrouple jinx!

Infinity jinx!" Alvin and Jewl yelled. "Guys! Come on already, Simon's waiting for us." Theodore said. Alvin, Jewl and Theodore found Simon, and

they all walked downstairs for breakfast. Claire smiled at them and gave them their breakfast. Theodore frowned at his cup of water. "Where's

my grape juice Claire? I always have grape juice with my breakfast." Claire looked at Theodore apologetically and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry

Theodore honey, they were out of grape juice at the store, you'll have to have water today." "Or maybe not." Jewl whispered to himself.

"Grapius Purplonia." Jewl whispered, waving his wand and pointing it at Theodore's cup of water. Theodore went to take a sip of water, and

smiled with surprise when he saw it was grape juice. He mouthed a thank you to Jewl, and Jewl gave him a thumbs up. Dave walked into the

kitchen, just as the boys were finishing breakfast. "Come fellas, we better get going to the studio." Dave said. "Coming Dave!" The boys all said.

They each gave Claire a hug, and she said, "Have fun guys! And good luck on your first day." Claire winked at them, and the boys knew she

wasn't just talking about their guest starring. The boys met up with the Chipettes at the studio. "Hey guys!" They said. "Hey girls!" The boys

replied. "So Simon, are your brothers using magic for everything they do too?" Jeanette asked. "Yupz. I tried to tell them we shouldn't become

dependent on magic, and that we were given our wands for helping in the wizard world, but they don't listen." Simon said sighing. "I know how

you feel, Brittany and Bell were the exact same way this morning. They were even getting Eleanor to use magic for unnecessary things."

Jeanette said sighing. Take one for the new Wizards theme song, and ACTION!" The director said. The munk teens started to dance and sing.

"Everything… is not.. what it seems. Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze, That the end will no doubt justify the means, You could fix

any problem at the slightest ease, Yes, please..Well you might find out it'll go to your head, When you write a report on a book you never read,

With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed, That's what I said, Everything is not what it seems, When you can get all you wanted in

your wildest dreams, You will run into trouble if you go to extremes, Because everything is not what it seems, Everything is not what it seems,

When you can get what you want by the simplest of means, Don't ever dare to mess with the balance of things, Because everything is

not...what it seems!"

"Alright guys, great job, see you tomorrow." The director told the munk teens and Wizards teens, after they had shot their episode of the day.

Once the camera crew left, the munks teens turned to the Wizards teens, and started asking questions about their assignment all at once.

"Whoa there! Love the enthusiasm for sure, but give us a chance to explain the assignment!" David said. The munk teens apologized, and sat

down. "Thank you David. Now as you know, everything you've seen on Wizards is real…" Selena started, but just then, some paparazzi popped

out from the hall with video cameras, and said, "Aha! We knew we'd get some good dirt if we stuck around!" The munk teens all gasped, but

the Wizards teens just rolled their eyes. "Jake, do your thing." David said. "Cerebellum Eraseus." Jake said, waving his wand and pointing it at

the paparazzi. "Aw, we never get any dirt from these stakeouts! What's the point of being paparazzi if you never get any dirt?" The paparazzi

said, storming out of the studio. "What did you do?" Brittany asked shocked. "Memory erase spell. It's the only way to keep the paparazzi from

discovering us." Jake said. "Now THAT could come in handy!" Bell said, and Jeanette slapped her forehead. "Thank you Jake. Now as I was

saying, everything on Wizards is real, including the creatures. Werewolves have been terrorizing our neighborhood lately, and we need more

wizards to stop them.' Selena said. The munk teens shivered, especially Theodore. Theodore was remembering the time when he was a

werewolf, and it made him shudder just to hear the word. "So, we need to find their den and somehow get them to stop terrorizing the

neighborhood." Selena finished. So, tomorrow, we'll start searching for the den." David said.


	4. Putting The Plan Into Action

"AAAAAAAAAAALVIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Dave yelled from downstairs. "Coming Dave!" Alvin said, and then started cracking up. "What's so funny?"

Theodore asked. "Well, it's just funny when I saw I'm coming or coming, it sounds like cumming, you know, like cum, like sex?" Alvin said.

Simon slapped his forehead and Jewl cracked up. "I don't get why that's so funny." Theodore said confused. "Well because, it's like telling Dave

I'm whacking off or something, which would be so funny!" Alvin said, still cracking up. "It won't be so funny once you find out whatever it is

you're in trouble for this time." Simon said, smirking. "Party pooper." Alvin mumbled, and walked downstairs. "Yes Dave?" Alvin asked sweetly.

"Alvin, I told you to clean your room two days ago!" Dave said angrily. "But Dave, this time it's not my fault! We've been so busy with guest

starring on Wizards lately!" Alvin protested. Dave sighed and said, "Yes Alvin, but when you were guest starring on So Random, you found time."

"That wasn't as much work as this though." Alvin mumbled under his breath. "What?" Dave asked. "Oh, um, I just said that we need to get over

to the Wizards studio, I'll have to do it another time." Alvin said. Dave glared at Alvin and said, "You won't be going anywhere until your room's

cleaned." "But Dave…" Alvin started to protest. "But nothing. Clean your room, or no Wizards." Alvin grumbled and stormed upstairs. "What

happened Alvin?" Theodore asked. "I have to clean my room or I can't go anywhere." Alvin said. "So? You're a wizard Alvin, just use your wand."

Jewl said simply. Simon glared at him and started to protest, but Alvin held up his hand. "Relax Si. I don't need another lecture, so I won't use

my wand." Alvin said. "But Al, that could take forever!" Jewl said. "I know, but I even I can't think of how to get out of this right now, I'm too

concerned about the werewolves to think of a plan to get out of cleaning my room." Alvin said. "Do you want me to help you Al?" Theodore

asked. Alvin gave him a kiss and said, "Thanks Theo, but I think I better do this myself if I don't want another lecture from Dave." Simon, Jewl,

and Theodore wished Alvin luck, and started to leave for the Wizards studio. Simon stopped halfway down the steps and looked back towards

Alvin's room, where he could hear Alvin struggling to scrape gum off of his floor. "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up. Simon said, and Jewl and

Theodore nodded. Simon peeked in his lover/brother's room, and watched him try to clean his room. "Cleanitup, washit, scrub itdown, oh

no." Simon whispered, waving his wand and pointing it at Alvin's room. Alvin's room was instantly cleaned. Alvin looked around the room

confused, then noticed Simon standing in the doorway. Alvin looked at him confused and said, "I thought you didn't want us using our magic for

stuff like this?" Simon pretended to inspect his fingernails and said, "Oh, I don't, but I'm much too concerned that you wouldn't finish fast

enough to join us for the mission." Alvin smirked at him and said, "Oh sure. You did this because you were proud of me for attempting to clean

my room without magic and caring for people other than me. And you felt bad for me because you love me." Simon tried to look defensive and

said, "Why that is the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" Alvin could tell Simon was trying hard not to let Alvin see that he was blushing, but

was doing a bad job. Alvin walked up close to Simon until they were nose to nose. Simon blushed hard, but tried not to show it. "So, if that were

true, then why are you blushing so hard, huh babe?" Simon blushed harder, and stammered. "Oh come on Simon, just admit it and kiss me. You

know you want to." Alvin whispered seductively. Simon hated admitted Alvin was right and he was wrong, but the urge to kiss Alvin was too

much. Simon tried to control himself and said, "Fine. You're right." Alvin grinned and said, "That's all I needed to hear. Alvin pulled Simon into a

deep, passionate kiss, and Jewl and Theodore clapped when they parted. Alvin and Simon jumped, and said, "When did you two get here?"

Theodore smirked "Oh, just before you two had your tongue battle. We would have clapped sooner, but we didn't want to disturb you guys."

Jewl said. Simon looked at him in disbelief, and Jewl said, "Alright, Theodore and I were having our own tongue battle, and that's why we didn't

clap sooner." The boys all laughed, then they heard Dave call up, asking how Alvin's room was coming along. Alvin said he was done, and the

boys heard Dave sigh. When Dave saw the room, his eyes went wide. "Alvin, how did you clean up so fast?" Dave asked. Then he narrowed his

eyes. "Did you just shove everything into your closet?" He asked suspiciously. "Feel free to look anywhere you want Dave." Alvin said innocently.

After Dave checked in Alvin's closet, under Alvin's bed, and in his dressers, seeing that everything was in its place, he scratched his head and

said, "Well, everything seems to be in order, so you may go with your brothers to the Wizards studio." Alvin grinned and said "Thanks Dave!"

The boys raced out the door. "It definitely SEEEMED that Alvin cleaned up everything, but…" Jewl started, and the boys all finished, singing,

"Everything is not what it seems!" The boys met the girls at the studio, and they had a great day of filming. Once the cast and crew left, The

munk teens crowded around the Wizards teens. "So, have you guys thought of a plan yet on how to stop the werewolves?" Selena asked.

"Well…" Alvin started, and Jeanette spoke up. "I took it upon myself to come up with a plan, considering certain other people are incapable of

locating the time to do such a task." She glared at Brittany, Bell, Alvin and Jewl, who just looked confused. "She means she came up with a plan,

since the rest of you were too busy to come up with one yourselves." David explained. "Precisely. No offense to Simon, but I knew he couldn't

come up with a plan, since he has even bigger problems than I do." Jeanette added, glaring at Alvin and Jewl. "Is this getting somewhere?" Jewl

asked, impatiently. "Indeed. So the path of our approach is…" Jeanette started, and Alvin interrupted. "Can you explain it in American please?"

Jewl laughed, and Jeanette glared at him. "The correct phrase is English, not American. If you are asking if I will use smaller words for your IQ to

understand, then I will try my perfect best to do so. Now, I have done some research on the werewolf pack, and it turns out that it is the same

pack that Mason belongs to." Jeanette paused to glance sympathetically at Selena, who waved her hand in dismissal. "So, I am assuming that

the reason that the werewolves are attacking has something to do with Mason and Selena's break up, not to blame you or anything Selena. So,

I have located their meeting den, and I have the map at my house." Jeanette finished. "So what do you guys plan on doing once you get to the

werewolves?" Jake asked. Jeanette blushed from embarrassment, and said, "I didn't get that far. That's a good thing in my opinion though,

because I think it's better if we decide that as a group anyways." "So if Mason is a part of the clan.." Jewl started. "Pack" Jeanette corrected.

Jewl rolled his eyes before continuing, "Pack, and it's because of his and Selena's breakup, perhaps if we introduce him to Justin Bieber, he will

see how good of hands Selena's in now, and maybe he can convince the leader of the pack to give up the rampage." "Very good Jewl!" Simon

complimented, and Jewl blushed hard. "Selena, do you think you and Justin could come with us to try to reason with Mason tonight?" Simon

asked, turning to Selena. Selena hesitated, then nodded in agreement. "Perfect. David and I will stay here in case you need reinforcements."

Jake said, and the teens nodded. Later that night, Simon and Theodore distracted Dave, while Alvin and Jewl explained their plan to Claire.

"That's a very good plan, but there's just one problem. How do you expect Miss Miller to let The Chipettes go out after midnight?" Claire asked.

"Well, we were kind of hoping you could take care of that." Alvin asked, and Claire nodded. Claire pulled out her cell phone, and called Miss

Miller. "Hello?" Claire asked, holding the phone up to her ear. "Oh hi Bell! Yes, I'm totally fabulous, how about you?... Oh my gosh no way!...

Seriously?..." Alvin and Jewl rolled their eyes. This was one of the very few times that it wasn't such a good thing having Claire be practically one

of the teens. "Claire?" Alvin and Jewl both said, and Claire jumped. "Sorry Bell, but I need to talk to Miss Miller. Text me tomorrow though,

ok?... Great, thanks. Bye… Hello Miss Miller?.. It's Claire… CLAIRE… CLAIRE SEVILLE…" Claire slapped her fore head, and Alvin and Jewl normally

would have cracked up, if it wasn't for the fact that they were running out of time. "ANYWAYS, I WAS CALLING TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THE

BOYS WERE GOING OUT TO DO SOME NIGHTTIME COMMUNITY SERVICE AND THEY WERE WONDERING IF THE GIRLS COULD COME ALONG."

Claire yelled into the phone. "IT'S AT NIGHT SO THAT IT'LL BE A SURPRISE FOR THE PEOPLE TO WAKE UP TO IN THE MORNING." Claire yelled

into the phone. "OK, PERFECT. BYE!.. I SAID BYE MISS MILLER!" Claire yelled, and hung up. "Ouch, I'm gonna lose my voice if I do that again

anytime soon." Claire said coughing. Alvin and Jewl gave her a big hug, thanked, her, and they left with Simon and Theodore. The boys met

Justin and Selena in the front of the girls' house. The girls walked out, and Brittany and Bell almost fainted when they saw Justin. Jeanette and

Eleanor covered Brittany and Bell's mouths with their paws and said, "Sh! Do you want Miss Miller to hear you passing out over Justin Bieber?

How do you expect her to let us go if she hears that? Besides, he's taken." Brittany and Bell finally seemed to calm down, and everyone

followed Jeanette to the werewolves' meeting den. At the entrance, Theodore shivered and clung tightly to Simon. Simon wrapped his arm

around Theodore, and Eleanor wrapped her arm around his other side. "You can stay out here if you want Theodore, it's ok." Simon said gently.

Theodore looked relieved and nodded. "Alright guys, Theodore, Brittany, Bell, and I will stand guard out here in case any other werewolves try

to interfere." Simon said. Alvin, Jeanette, Jewl and Eleanor nodded, and Selena said, "Maybe I should stay out here too, it might make things

easier." Jeanette nodded and said, "Alright, but we may need you to come in after a little while." Selena nodded, and stood next to Theodore.

Alvin, Jeanette, Jewl, Eleanor and Justin all walked into the werewolves' meeting den. The stone door closed and locked behind them, and the

teens were surrounded with thick blackness. "Nuts, Simon has the flashlights!" Jewl said. "No problem. Shed The Night, Show The Light"

Eleanor said, waving her wand. The meeting den was instantly filled with light. "Great work Ele. Now to find Mason." Jeanette said. "I did some

research of my own after you told us the plan, and it appears that Mason is the only werewolf that can no longer turn back human during the

day." Justin started. "Is that even possible?" Alvin asked, raising his eyebrow. "No one thought it was, Mason is the first werewolf that it

happened to. Anyways, I programmed my cell to be able to track down anything with an inner temperature of exactly 200 degrees Fahrenheit.

Only a permanent werewolf has that exact inner temperature, and since Mason is the only permanent werewolf, it'll track down him and only

him." Justin finished. Alvin, Jewl and Eleanor stared at Justin wide eyed. "That's very smart of you Justin." Jeanette commented. "Well, you

should know." Justin said laughing. The munk teens followed Justin around the meeting den, until they found a door with a series of claw

makings on it. "That's the werewolf sign for Mason." Jeanette explained. Jewl knocked, and Mason opened the door. As soon as he did, the

teens rushed inside, and Jewl shut the door behind them and blocked it. "Who are you?" Mason asked angrily. Alvin and Jewl looked offended,

and Eleanor spoke before they could make things worse. "Hi Mason. I'm Eleanor, this is my sister Jeanette, and my friends Alvin and Jewl.

Jeanette and I, along with our sisters Brittany and Bell, are a singing group called The Chipettes, and Alvin and Jewl, along with their brothers,

Simon and Theodore, are a singing group called Alvin and The Chipmunks." Mason looked at them hard, and then said, "Oh yes, I've seen you

guys in magazines before." Alvin and Jewl sighed with relief. "I see that you like magazines." Jeanette commented, observing the large amount

of magazines scattered all over the room. "They are only good for one thing.." Mason started, and then seemed to notice Justin for the first

time. Justin gulped at the way Mason was glaring at him, and he noticed zillions of pictures of him drawn on, ripped, blood stained, and more.

"well well well. If it isn't the charming prince Justin Bieber." Mason said growling, and glaring at Justin. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Mason

roared, foaming at the mouth, and racing over to Justin!


	5. The End Or Is It?

Jewl and Eleanor screamed, and Jewl grabbed on tightly to Alvin, and Eleanor grabbed on tightly to Jeanette. "RADON CHAINON!" Alvin yelled

quickly, waving his wand and pointing it at Mason, at the same time Jeanette yelled, "ZIPPITIOUS-YER-TRAPATUS!" While waving her wand and

pointing it at Mason. Mason was instantly chained and couldn't speak. Justin finally stopped cowering, and uncovered his eyes. Jewl let go of

Alvin, and Eleanor let go of Jeanette. Eleanor walked over to Mason and said, "I know you don't like Justin, and I can understand why, but

please just listen to what I have to say. Can you do that for me please Mason?" Eleanor asked sweetly, staring at Mason with her light green

eyes. Mason looked at her for a while, hesitated, and then nodded. Eleanor grinned and said, "Thank you. Now, I know you dislike Justin because

he's Selena's new boyfriend. Isn't that right?" Mason nodded. "Well, that is no reason to dislike Justin. You don't even know him! Sure, you

know some stuff from magazines, but just because you hear, see, or read stuff about celebrities, you still don't know them at all." Eleanor said.

"You could say THAT again!" Jewl whispered to Alvin seductively, and Alvin blushed deeply. "So, before you decide on your opinion of Justin,

you really out to get to know him first. Are you willing to talk to Justin civilly for a little while?" Eleanor asked. Mason pondered everything she

had said, and after a while, he nodded. "Well then, Spellus Undous." Eleanor said, and Mason was instantly unchained, and was able to speak.

Mason apologized to Justin, and Mason and Justin talked for a little while, and in no time at all, they were great friends. Once they had talked

for a while, Jewl said, "I hate to break up the male bonding here, but we have bigger problems that need solved." "Jewl's right, we're running

out of time." Jeanette said, Jeanette then turned to Mason and said, "The real reason we came, is to see if you could do something about these

werewolf rampages." "I'm not sure. The werewolves needed somewhere to rampage, and I suggested here, because it was where Justin lived,

but I'm not too sure they'll listen to me." Mason said. "We have to try. When do you think they'll be back?" Jewl asked. "Not for a long time.

They were getting tired of the slow speed of the damage being done, so they decided to rampage longer than just one night at a time." Mason

said. "Alright guys, let's go get the others, and see if they discovered anything, and if not, we'll all figure out a plan together." Alvin said, and the

others nodded. Mason led them back to the entrance, and opened the stone door. Brittany ran up to them and hugged them all. "Oh it's such a

relief to see you guys! We saw the second in command werewolf, but luckily, he didn't see us. Simon's calming Theodore down, and Selena

and Bell are making a plan." Brittany informed the others. "What did you guys discover?" Jeanette asked. "He was talking about where the best

place to start their rampage would be. They talked it over for a little while, and they agreed that they would report back to the leader at the

Hollywood sign in an hour to present their ideas." Brittany said. "Great work Britt. Let's go tell Selena and Bell that we found Mason, and he's

on our side. Then we'll go to the Hollywood sign to try to reason with the leader of the werewolf pack." Alvin said, and the teens nodded. Once

everyone was filled in on both sides of information and the plan, the teens all made their way to the Hollywood sign. Alvin and Jewl held

Theodore's hands as they walked, Simon and Jeanette talked about what they would do once they met the leader, Brittany and Bell talked

about how hot Justin was, Justin and Eleanor talked about Justin and Mason's new friendship, and Mason walked silently beside Selena. "Selena,

I don't want you to think any of this is your fault." Mason said. Selena didn't respond. "Justin is a very lucky man." Mason said, still trying to

strike up a conversation. Selena still walked in silence, watching Justin and Eleanor talk. "And you're a lucky girl." Mason said. Selena turned to

Mason finally, and said, "Mason, are you doing all of this because you feel guilty? I mean, are you only giving Justin a chance because you feel

bad about everything you've done, not just to m e, but to the whole city? Do you really even mean any of this? Or once the city's safe, will you

go back to hating Justin, and being jealous?" Mason looked at Selena shocked and hurt. "Why does that have to be your first thought Selena?

Why can't you just trust that I've really changed, and that I really do mean all of this? Why do you have to think I'm some kind of monster?"

Mason said. "Because technically, you are." Selena joked, and Mason couldn't help but smile a little. "I mean, why does it have to be so

complicated? Just because I'm your ex, does that mean I'm not a good being?" Mason asked. "I'm sorry Mason, I'd just feel better if you

answered my question." Selena said. "I do mean everything, Justin's a great guy, and I've really changed my whole outlook on my entire

situation." Mason said truthfully, and Selena knew he meant it. "Well then, I suppose that I have no reason to dislike you. Mason, we really are

through for good, but we can still be friends at least now." Selena said. Mason brightened instantly, and they hugged. Just then, the teens

arrived at the Hollywood sign. There were thousands of werewolves crowded around the sign, and the leader was standing on top of the letter

Y. Justin stayed on the ground with Theodore, and the other teens each climbed on top of a letter. "EXCUSE ME!" Eleanor yelled over the

werewolves from on top of the left side of the W. A hush fell over the werewolves, and the leader glared at her. "How dare you come here to

ruin the great meeting of Clawd, Leader of the Werewolves of Waverly Place pack?" The leader growled. "Please sir, you have to understand,

this rampaging is harming a lot of people, please, you HAVE to call it off!" Eleanor said. Clawd sneered, and said, "And just why would I do a

thing like that?" "Because, there's no reason to rampage here anymore, I've made amends with the boy I was after in this city. Please, we MUST

go somewhere else." Mason said from the L. "No, see this is what you don't understand Mason. We werewolves need a place to rampage, and

once we find a place, there's no stopping us until the entire place is covered in rubble and blood!" Clawd said, and the werewolves cheered.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of this!" Theodore said, running up to the Y. Justin climbed on top of the W, in between Eleanor and Selena.

Once Theodore was on top of the Y with Clawd, he turned to face him glaring. "HEY ALL YOU WEREWOLVES, SHUT IT! I GOT SOMETHING TO

SAY!" Theodore yelled. A hush fell over the crowd of werewolves, and the teens stared in shock at Theodore's bravery. "I was a werewolf once

too, so I know exactly how you feel. I wanted to rampage everywhere too, but what does it really accomplish? That you're bigger and stronger

and faster than everyone else? There are other ways to prove that you know, without hurting people! When you run wild and rampage cities,

all it does is cause destruction and pain! It's NO way to get anyone to like you! Trust me, I know from personal experience! You'd all feel a lot

more loved, and you'd feel better about yourselves if you stop using your strengths for destruction! Please, KNOCK IT OFF! It's better for

EVERYONE!" Theodore finished with passion. Everyone just stared at Theodore. Then Mason started cheering, "The-o-dore! The-o-dore! The-o-

dore!" The other teens chimed in, and before you knew it, the entire crowd of werewolves were cheering for Theodore. Everyone that is,

except Clawd. "Are we really going to be moved by this puny chipmunk?" Clawd tried to yell over the cheering, but the cheering only got

louder. Theodore beamed happily. Clawd hurriedly climbed down from the Y, and started to run. Mason, Justin, Selena and The Chipettes all

got down from their letters and chased Clawd to turn him into the police. Alvin, Simon and Jewl all climbed up next to Theodore for a big group

hug. The next night, the munk teens were having another sleepover, to make up for the one that had to be spent learning spells. Dave and

Claire had gone to the movies, and the teens were having another dance party in the dark. The front door suddenly started to open, and Alvin

yelled "HIT THE DECK!" The munk teens all ran around trying to shut the music and disco ball off, and climb into their sleeping bags to pretend

to be asleep. "Guys? It's just us again." The munk teens could hear Selena say. Jake flipped on the light switch, and the munk teens sat up in

their sleeping bags. "We just wanted to stop by to congratulate you guys on outing an end to the werewolf rampages. Especially you Theodore."

David said, and Theodore beamed proudly. "And we also wanted to tell you that you guys are free of being wizards, and you can go back to

your normal lives again." Jake added. The munk teens all looked at each other. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that I think we'd all like

to stay wizards for life." Simon said. The other munk teens all nodded. "Well, we can always use a couple of extra wizards." Selena said. "But

not every assignment will be as easy as this one. Or as safe." David warned. "That's ok David, helping people is worth it all." Jeanette said. The

other munk teens all nodded. "Well then, welcome official wizards!" Jake announced. The munk teens all jumped around excitedly. But the

adventure was just beginning…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
